


Wanting and Needing

by adevotedreader



Category: MASH (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Choking, Co-workers, Consensual Infidelity, Dom/sub Undertones, First Time Blow Jobs, Gay Sex, Hair-pulling, Light Dom/sub, M/M, No Dialogue, Power Dynamics, Riding, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:28:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27577198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adevotedreader/pseuds/adevotedreader
Summary: There was something beautiful about taking Hawkeye apart with so little effort. Taking him down into that soft space where he was desperate for touch, for approval, was like nothing else.Some intimate moments from Hawkeye and Sidney's relationship.
Relationships: Sidney Freedman/Benjamin Franklin "Hawkeye" Pierce
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	1. The First Time

There was something beautiful about taking Hawkeye apart with so little effort.

Taking him down into that soft space where he was desperate for touch, for _approval_ , was like nothing else. Sometimes there was something to be said for a man who was easy to please. And sure it might be that Sidney was good at reading people in general, and Hawkeye in particular, but Hawkeye was always so eager to please and happy to take his pleasure where he could.

Of course, there were some moments that particularly stuck out in Sidney’s mind, moments he would readily admit to returning to with some frequency when he had the time and inclination to indulge himself.

The first time that Hawkeye had sucked his cock would always stick out in his mind.

The enthusiasm of stripping himself down, but only taking down Sidney’s pants enough that he could pull Sid’s erection free of his underwear. And the abandon with which he tackled first slicking the erection with his own spit, licking and tonguing the area before taking him down to the base. Although he was grateful for the party trick, a strike of jealousy was there and gone at how Hawk had gathered this particular skill.

It was not the first time that Hawkeye had dropped by his tent under a guise of a drink, but it was the first time Sidney had taken him up on his offer. It helped that he hadn’t been called to help either Hawk or one of his patient’s in some time. Helped that pesky conscience that was even now quietly trying to talk him into not sleeping with his on-again-off-again patient.

The voice was easily drowned out by the high whine Hawkeye let out when Sidney slid his hand into Hawk’s hair, pulling at the base with enough force to pull the strands taunt and tight on the scalp. As a reward for lighting his own pleasure center up, Hawk slid back down and held himself while swallowing down on Sidney’s cock. After what felt like a worshipful eternity, he pulled off and let out a couple of quick gasps as he caught his breath. Sidney allowed the moment but pulled another whine out with a sharp tug.

Normally Sidney felt that men, be they gay, straight or other, gave head as a favor, but didn’t genuinely derive pleasure from the act. For many, especially during this war, where they could rationalize their stray from heterosexuality as necessity by lack of opportunity, it was too intimate an act when a hand job would do as well and was faster, with less danger of being caught unawares.

Not so for Hawkeye. As he resumed his attentions to Sidney, giving a groan at the unexpected pulls to his hair, his own erection never flagged. If Sidney took some control, keeping Hawkeye down for a few moments, starving the man of oxygen briefly, Hawk’s erection would give a throb, pre-ejaculate pooling at the top. Seeing that proof of Hawkeye’s enjoyment, his own desire of Sidney, helped push him over the edge that time.

He hadn’t returned the act then, Hawkeye too desperate for release, pulling himself off while kneeling at Sidney’s feet, traces of Sidney’s release still on his lips. But he made sure to show Hawkeye that he never shied from an opportunity to bring his own partners’ pleasure.


	2. Penetrate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some privacy away from the unit allows for deeper engagement between the two doctors.

It wasn’t often that Sidney was able to make it to 4077th when he could stay and expect some privacy. Although they’d been able to sneak some time alone for blow jobs or hand jobs in the VIP tent, it was not until the next lull as the army prepped for a push that he and Hawk were able to grab some time to have penetrative sex. By happenstance Hawkeye had a pass for a weekend trip to Seoul that coincided with Sidney’s own departure from the 4077.

The night before they left had been an easy time spent with desperate kissing and a hand job in the VIP tent while Hawk took a break from post-op rounds. But the promise of more, the idea that they might be able to sneak some time away in a hotel where they wouldn’t have to watch each sound they made was tantalizing to say the least. Each time they met he mourned that he had to capture Hawkeye’s mouth with his own, or keep his hand slapped over Hawk’s mouth when he came to stifle the cries that he couldn’t quite hold in. Sidney loved seeing his lovers revel in their pleasure, and in Hawkeye’s case that certainly manifested itself in how loud he got.

But once they were secreted away in a room, they were able to truly indulge, not just in some sound, but in the time they could take on each other.

Sidney worked his way down Hawkeye’s body using his mouth, cataloguing those spots that made him gasp in pleasure and those that made him outright moan with delight; he even reveled in the spots that made a hiccupping laugh slip out when he skimmed over a ticklish area.

Slicking Hawkeye’s own fingers, watching him prepare himself was almost dream like in how perfect the moment seemed. Though he allowed him some leeway, Sidney guided Hawkeye’s movements and the speed he followed his directives, even when they stopped him chasing his own pleasure blindly, lit Sidney from within, heart and mind.

Only after Hawkeye had broken into a sweat, and seemed to be fighting through cramping in his own wrist did Sidney instruct him to stop. The sweet cry of dismay as Hawkeye’s own fingers slipped from his body was music, and the pleas for Sidney to enter him were the perfect accompaniment.

Hawk’s lithe body was a beauty to behold, and in Sidney’s eyes left nothing to be desired. Pulling Hawkeye’s knee forward toward his own body and lining himself up and sinking in was heavenly. Despite the thorough finger fucking, his body was still a tight vice around Sidney’s cock. That first time Sidney was less concerned with lasting and more focused on getting them over the precipice of pleasure.

At first, he kept his pace steady, and his thrusts even, allowing Hawk time to adjust to the penetration. After that though he bent Hawkeye’s second knee forward til he was bent in half, allowing his own weight to press Hawkeye down into the bed. The bend allowed for a deeper penetration, which he leaned into with shorter thrusts with more power, ending every few moments with a grind that seemed to stimulate Hawkeye’s prostate. The whines and pleas were lost into the kisses he peppered over Hawk’s face, and Sidney’s own worship at Hawkeye’s brilliant submission to his desires.

The newness of their coupling, the desperation at being together, meant neither lasted long. A few short pulls on Hawkeye’s erection brought him to orgasm quickly; the edging of the early prep seemed to compel him even farther into his own pleasure. His eyes nearly fully dilated, his mouth dropped open in desire, the seizure and then release of his muscles pulled Sidney’s own orgasm from his body.


	3. Knock Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes Hawk needed to take control. Sometimes he needs to be taken out of his own head.

That isn’t to say that Hawkeye never asserted some dominance in their encounters. Of course, it was often predicated by either a very bad or very good day in the unit. When he needed to get out his aggressions or get rid of some energy.

Those times always took a similar vein.

It would be dark in the camp and Hawkeye would make his way to Sidney’s tent. Rough kisses were on the docket as clothing was stripped off and haphazardly thrown about. Often Hawkeye would have already prepared himself before coming over, his hole slick with lubricant and giving with a slight press, enough to indicate that he’s stretched himself, but not so much that the sting would be taken out.

Pushing Sidney down onto his bed, and sitting astride his hips, Hawkeye would then settle himself down on Sidney’s cock and ride him. These occasions were never slow and deep fucks, but instead fast and shallow. It was not about teasing and dragging out the pleasure; it was about rocketing up until their brains were able to drown out the rest of the world and only sink down into an ocean of delicious chemicals that promised everything was good and nothing hurt.

The undulation of Hawk’s body was a sight to behold. Though not particular muscular, he was thin enough that you could watch the interplay of muscles beneath the skin, see the workings that every day he worked so hard to right in bodies that had been torn apart.

Sidney could never keep his own hands to himself when Hawk was above him, skimming over his stomach, playing with Hawkeye’s nipples, stroking Hawk’s erection in time with his body’s thrusts. If it were a very bad day and Hawkeye needed to be taken out of his own head, he would pull Hawkeye forward so that the distance between the two was lessened enough that he could put his fingers around Hawk’s throat, gentle pressure applied on either side, slowing the blood and its life-giving oxygen’s journey to Hawkeye’s brain.

Without fail this always drew Hawkeye into a frenzy, using up the air he did have, and then, when it seemed that he might just pass out, Sidney would release his hold until he was just holding Hawk’s delicate throat. The sudden rush of oxygen, the relief at being freed never failed to drive Hawkeye to orgasm, and that power, of holding a literal life in his hand, with the strong pulsations of Hawkeye’s body would do the same to Sidney.

**Author's Note:**

> These two won't quite leave my brain and the image of hair pulling really stuck inside. 
> 
> Comments and kudos are always appreciated.


End file.
